Thrombotic disease is a disease seriously harmful to human health. According to the site, conditions and nature of thrombosis, thrombotic disease is mainly categorized into venous thrombosis and arterial thrombosis. Arterial thrombosis starts from the arterial wall atherosclerotic lesions and platelet activation, and causes severe clinical reactions which are mainly acute myocardial infarction, stroke; venous thrombosis is induced by a variety of causes in veins, which can lead to venous thromboembolism (VTE), wherein the main clinical manifestations thereof is deep venous thrombosis (DVT) and pulmonary embolism (PE). VTE is the third largest cardiovascular disease after acute coronary syndrome and stroke. VTE accounts for 10% of all death cases in the hospital, and the number of symptomatic VTE occurring in six countries in European Union is 1 million per year, while the death cases thereof exceed the sum of those caused by AIDS, breast cancer, prostate cancer and traffic accidents. The death cases in USA are more than 296,000 per year, while less than 50% of fatal PE were confirmed before death. The prevention of VTE has been listed as one of the most important strategies to reduce the mortality in hospitalized patients in relevant international guidelines.
Evidence of large-scale clinical trial shows that the spread and recurrence of thrombosis can be prevented by anticoagulation therapy, and incidence and mortality of stroke, PE, etc. can be further reduced. Therefore, anticoagulation therapy has become the core and foundation in clinical prevention and treatment of thromboembolic diseases, and the development of anticoagulants is always a hot research and development of new medicaments, especially in the development of medicaments targeting Factor Xa.